


Please kiss me again

by katychan666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke goes to a party, where he plays spin the bottle with Itachi.  [ItaSasu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves a romantic relationship between Sasuke and Itachi. If you don't like it, please just click away. Others, enjoy~~!
> 
> (PS: english is not my first language, so there are mistakes in the fic)

Sasuke was sitting on a bench. He was feeling extremely bored, because he had absolutely nothing to do. His lessons for the day were already over and he was far too lazy to go to do his homework. He knew that he had a lot of homework. Kakashi-sensei gave them a lot of homework, but since it was Friday, Sasuke still had a lot of time to do the homework.

Sasuke let out a loud sigh. He saw a blonde person coming closer to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to spend even a second with him. As Naruto got closer to him, Sasuke saw the goofy and annoying smile that Naruto always had on his face. And it really annoyed Sasuke. Sasuke quickly got onto his legs and tried to get as far as it was possible away from Naruto. But Naruto was faster than him.

"Hey, Sasuke" said Naruto cheerfully.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke, annoyed.

"You don't have to be so mean" said Naruto and then quickly continued: "I just wanted to invite you to my party. It's starting now and I saw that you were pretty bored, so I decided to invite you to. Come, it's going to be fun"

"Are you retarded or something?" asked Sasuke, who couldn't believe that Naruto has just invited him to a party. Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't like going to parties, so Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto would invite him to a party.

"Oh come on. Don't be so always so uptight, Sasuke. You're going to be 17 soon, yet you act so old. Come on; enjoy your life a bit"

"Naruto, I am warning you. Go away" said Sasuke, who was more and more annoyed by a minute.

Naruto's annoying smile only got wider.

"You are really lame Sasuke, do you know that?" said Naruto and started laughing.

"Look who's talking" said Sasuke and turned around.

"Come on, come to the party. There will be a lot of girls. Ino and Sakura will come to" said Naruto and winked.

 _Great. As if this idiot wasn't enough, those two annoying girls will be there too._  Sasuke didn't like Ino or Sakura. They were both really annoying and stupid. He hated when those two were trying to get his attention. Sasuke knew that he was popular among the girls. At first it didn't bother him, but ever since Sakura and Ino were fighting to get his attention, he was so sick of all the girls at their school.

"Now I really won't come"

"Huh?" asked Naruto, who was really confused. He thought that Sasuke liked Ino and Sakura.

"You don't know that I dislike both of them?"

"But why? They are always around you. I would give anything just to be you for one day. You are so lucky, man" said Naruto.

"They are annoying" said Sasuke and looked at the floor.

"Well… There's going to be plenty of alcohol at the party" tried Naruto again.

Sasuke was starting to get a head ache and he knew that Naruto wouldn't stop bothering him. So the only thing that Sasuke could do was agree to go to Naruto's party.

"I'll come. Only under one condition. I want to know why you want me at your party. You know that I don't like you. And I know that you don't like me. So there has to be a reason behind it" said Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"Fine, just don't be angry" said Naruto and looked at the floor.

"I'm angry already. Just spill it out already" said Sasuke and gritted his teeth.

"This was the only way that I would get Sakura to come to my party. I promised her that you will be there too" said Naruto, who was now sure that Sasuke would hurt him.

Sasuke could only shake his head.

"Okay, fine. Let's get going" said Sasuke

* * *

When Sasuke arrived to the party, Naruto's house was already full of other students from the school. Sasuke let out a loud sigh as he stepped inside of the house. Naruto immediately started searching for Sakura. Sasuke wanted to hide; as quickly as it was possible. He knew that if Ino or Sakura would find him, he would be screwed.

"Hello, Sasuke" said a female voice behind Sasuke. Sasuke almost jumped. He knew that it was Ino. Sasuke cursed. He was very careful not to bump into her.

"What do you want, Ino?" asked Sasuke and turned around.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say hi" said Ino and started giggling like a stupid child.

"Well you said hello. Now can you please go away" said Sasuke and started walking away from Ino.

"Don't be such a party pooper" said Ino and then she continued: "Come on, let's dance"

Before Sasuke could say anything else, Ino grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. The music that was playing on Naruto's party was horrible. It was a mix of rap and dance. Sasuke hated rap. As soon as they came to the dance floor, Ino started acting even weirder. Ino grabbed Sasuke's hands and put them onto her hips. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew what she was trying to do. Ino tried to look sexy, but in Sasuke's eyes she did not look sexy at all. Into then got even closed to Sasuke and she started twisting her hips.

"Ino, I can't do this" said Sasuke and quickly left Ino alone in the middle of the dance floor.

As soon as Sasuke got rid of Ino, he ran into another obstacle – Sakura,

"Hello, Sasuke" said Sakura.

Sasuke didn't even bother talking to her. He only waved to her. The pink haired girl then threw herself onto Sasuke, thinking that he would catch her and hug her. But she was wrong. As soon as Sasuke saw what was Sakura doing and stepped a few steps onto the right. So instead of landing in Sasuke's hands, Sakura landed on the hard floor. Everyone, including Sasuke, started laughing at her.

"Oh, Sasuke, there you are" said Ino, who was now coming closer to Sasuke.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said Sakura and pushed Ino away from Sasuke.

"I saw him first. He's mine. Go away you pink bitch" said Ino and pushed Sakura back.

"No, Sasuke is mine" screamed Sakura and pulled Ino's blonde hair. Ino screamed, because it obviously hurt.

As soon as the girls started fighting with each other, Sasuke quickly got away.

_Oh man, I'll really need that alcohol, of which Naruto was talking about. Oh well, it is my fault. I should never listen to Naruto and come to his party. I knew what was going to happen. And yet I came here. I am such an idiot._

As soon as Sasuke found the table with the alcohol he was in a better mood. Sasuke quickly grabbed a bottle of beer and quickly emptied it. The beer didn't make Sasuke drunk, but it made him feel better. Then Sasuke poured himself a glass of white wine and he sat onto the couch, which was next to the table. Sasuke slowly started drinking the wine.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself?" asked Shikamaru, who came for a glass of drink.

"Oh it's great" sarcastically said Sasuke.

Shikamaru started laughing. He knew that Sasuke was having a horrible time.

"Why did you come? Don't get me wrong, I don't have any problems with you being here. But I would never thought that you would come to Naruto's party"

"The idiot came to be and practically begged me to come here. I must say that this is one of the worst decisions that I have made in my entire life" said Sasuke.

"Well, you should at least pretend to have some party. Me, Neji and Kiba are playing poker. If you want to join us, you can come with me" said Shikamaru.

"Maybe later. Right now I am hiding from Ino and Sakura and I'm trying to get really drunk as quickly as possible" said Sasuke.

"Okay" said Shikamaru and laughed. "Well, I must go now. They are probably already waiting for me. Wish me luck; I am currently winning the game"

"Sure, good luck" said Sasuke.

Shikamaru gave Sasuke a cheeky smile and then he left. Sasuke poured himself another glass of wine. Sasuke let out a loud sigh. He was feeling better now. He was happy that he was finally alone. He knew that his peace wouldn't last for ever. He knew that the girls would probably soon find him, so he wanted to make most of the alone time that he had.

* * *

Two hours almost passed since Sasuke came to the party. Sasuke looked at the clock. It was now almost 10 pm. It wasn't very late, but Sasuke wanted to go home, because he was now very bored and drunk too. By the third glass of wine, Sasuke stopped counting how many glasses of wine and other alcohol he has drank. However, Sasuke didn't feel very drunk. Not until he stood up. As soon as he stood up, the room started spinning around him.

"I guess that I have to be drunker than I think I am" murmured Sasuke to himself.

Sasuke was slowly walking towards the door. Sasuke didn't stop holding the wall, because he knew that if he would let go of the wall, he would fall on the floor.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"Home!" said Sasuke a bit louder than he wanted.

"Just like this?"

"What do you mean? Of course like this. This party is boring, I'm out of here" said Sasuke.

"You are drunk. You can't go home like this. I'm going to call somebody that'll pick you up" said Naruto and took his phone out if his pocket.

"Who are you going to call?" asked Sasuke.

"Itachi" simply said Naruto.

"N-No, don't call him" said Sasuke and his heart started beating faster.

"Why?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"No reason really. J-Just… I can go home by myself" said Sasuke and he stopped holding the wall to prove that he was sober enough to go home by himself. But as soon as he let go of the wall and started walking, Sasuke fall on the floor.

"Yeah, you'll really go far like this" said Naruto and went into another room to call Sasuke's brother.

* * *

While Naruto was making the call, Neji and Kiba helped Sasuke to stand up. They carried Sasuke into another room, where people were playing game 'spin the bottle'. Sasuke sat on the floor. He didn't say anything. Even though he was really drunk, he knew what was going around him.

Sasuke didn't want to be around Itachi. Being close to Itachi only remembered how sick he was for falling for him. Sasuke liked Itachi ever since he could remember and just thinking about it made him depressed. He knew how sick it was; to love your own brother. He tried to convince himself that this was just some kind of phase he was going through, but after a few years, Sasuke realized that this couldn't just be a phase. He really loved Itachi. And not just as a brother. His love for Itachi was deeper than this. And knowing that Itachi had a girlfriend just made Sasuke sadder. It wasn't fair. That girl that Itachi was dating didn't deserve him. He was too good for her. Sasuke didn't even know her name and he didn't want to know her name. All that Itachi knew was that he hated that girl.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" asked Sakura, when she noticed the sad look on Sasuke's face.

"Nothing. I'm drunk" said Sasuke quietly.

"Liar. But I bet that a game of 'spin the bottle' would cheer you up" said Sakura and clapped her hands.

At that moment Sasuke was far too drunk and depressed, so he agreed to play the game, while he was waiting for Itachi to come. Sasuke sat in the middle of Sakura and Hinata. It was Kiba's turn to spin the bottle. Kiba took a deep breath and span the bottle. Sasuke noticed how nervous Kiba was, while the bottle was spinning. The bottle stopped at Hinata. Hinata blushed and quickly closed her eyes. Kiba got closer to her and quickly pressed his lips onto Hinata's. As soon as the kiss ended, everyone started whistling.

After a few seconds, Naruto came into the room and sat next to Sasuke.

"Itachi's going to be soon here" said Naruto.

"Great" said Sasuke and rolled his eyes.

After that, the game continued. After a few minutes Sasuke stopped thinking about Itachi and he started having fun. When it was Shikamaru's turn to spin the bottle, it stopped on Naruto. Either Naruto or Shikamaru didn't show any kind of disgust, because they were both drunk, plus they were having fun. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's neck and pressed his lips few times onto Naruto's. Then Naruto span the bottle. To Naruto's luck, the bottle stopped right on Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto took a deep breath. When Sasuke saw how serious Naruto was, he started laughing out loud. This was so out of Naruto's character.

Naruto wrapped one arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to himself. Then he finally kissed her. Naruto didn't rush with the kiss. He took all the time that he needed. The kiss was quite long. Sakura was the one, who broke the kiss.

"It's enough, Naruto" angrily said Sakura and took the bottle into her hand.

Just as Sakura was ready to spin the bottle, somebody stepped inside the room. It was Itachi. The happiness quickly left Sasuke.

"I knocked, but nobody opened the door, so I let myself in" said Itachi.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home" said Sasuke quietly and tried to stand up.

"No, you can't go home already. I haven't kissed you yet… I-I mean… just wait for a few more minutes, please?" said Sakura.

"Sure, why not" said Itachi and smiled.

"You can play with us, if you want" said Ino and giggled.

"N-No, he can't" quickly said Sasuke.

"Why not?" asked Itachi and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly looked away, because he couldn't stand looking at Itachi. It hurt him too much.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind" said Sasuke, because he couldn't find any good answers. Itachi sat next to Shikamaru and the game continued. Sakura span the bottle and started praying that the bottle would stop on Sasuke. Her prayers were granted, because the bottle stopped right on Sasuke. Sakura was so happy and she quickly attacked Sasuke's lips with her own. As soon as Sasuke opened his mouth a bit, she slipped her tongue into Sasuke's mouth. As soon as that happened, Sasuke pushed Sakura away. He didn't like the kiss. And what was even worse, Itachi saw the kiss. Sasuke quickly looked at Itachi's reaction. Sasuke didn't know if what he was true, but it seemed that Itachi didn't like the kiss either.

Sasuke picked the bottle. His hands started trembling and he could feel how fast his heart was beating. He knew that the bottle could stop on Itachi and he was afraid of that. Sasuke let out a loud sigh and tried to calm his heart a bit. Then he quickly span the bottle. It seemed as aged passed before the bottle finally stopped. As soon as the bottle started slowing down, Sasuke's body started freezing. And then the bottle finally stopped.

_No way!_

The bottle stopped right on Itachi. Everyone in the room stayed quiet, because they didn't know what to do. Sasuke was completely petrified. Why did this happen to him? Sasuke quickly glanced at Itachi. He was as surprised as he was, because Itachi's eyes were wide opened. However, Itachi wasn't saying anything.

"T-This doesn't count. W-We are bothers, w-we can't just…" said Sasuke, but Neji interrupted him.

"Rules are rules, Sasuke. You must kiss him" said Neji and smiled.

"Yeah, plus it's only a game" said Naruto and started laughing.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at Itachi. Itachi was just staring blankly at Sasuke, not showing any kind of emotion. Sasuke on the other hand, was a mess. Not only that he was very drunk, but now his whole body started trembling. Not only because he was scared, but because he wanted to kiss Itachi. He stopped thinking about how wrong it was. He wanted that kiss so badly. Sasuke knew that this was the only way that he would be able to kiss his brother. Sasuke stood up, because he needed to get closer to Itachi. As soon as he stood up, the room started spinning around again. This time he didn't fall on the floor and he somehow made it to Itachi. Sasuke sat down next to Itachi. It's been a while since he was so close to Itachi. Sasuke has been avoiding alone time with his brother for quite a while now.

Sasuke's heart was beating so fast and Itachi couldn't control it anymore. He could feel Itachi's breath on his right cheek. Sasuke's body was on fire. His body was feeling extremely hot. As his lips were coming closer to Itachi's, Sasuke quickly closed his eyes. And then it happened. Sasuke's lips finally met Itachi's. As soon as their lips touched, Sasuke's mind stopped working. He couldn't think about anything else. He forgot about all the people in the room. Sasuke gave another kiss to Itachi. And when Itachi returned him the kiss, it felt like electricity. Sasuke kissed a lot of girls in his life, but this was the first time he felt this way.

Sasuke felt how Itachi ran his tongue against Sasuke's lower lip. Sasuke immediately opened his mouth, let Itachi explore his mouth. Itachi tasted like chocolate and coconut. It was perfect. Itachi's tongue found Sasuke's and it wrapped around it. As soon as that happened, Sasuke let out a loud moan. Itachi put his strong arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled them even closer. As that happened, Sasuke almost forgot how to breath. Sasuke wanted to wrap his arms around Itachi's neck, but since he was still drunk he pulled Itachi a bit too strong, so they both fell on the floor.

Sasuke was now lying to the floor and Itachi was right on top of him. However, their lips were still locked. Itachi's right hand went underneath Sasuke's shirt. When Itachi touched his stomach, Sasuke let out a loud moan. Then they finally broke their kiss. Sasuke opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Itachi, who was breathing really fast. Sasuke looked around the room. Everyone had their mouth and eyes wide opened. Everyone in that room was shocked. Sasuke then looked at Itachi. Itachi was now sitting on the floor, covering his mouth. Like everyone else, Itachi was also very shocked.

Did Itachi hate Sasuke now? Was he disgusted by him? Sasuke could feel he hot tears gathering in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of everybody. Sasuke quickly got up. Even though the room was still spinning when he stood up, he quickly ran out of the room.

Itachi quickly followed him.

"Sasuke, wait!" yelled Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke knew that Itachi was running after him. He didn't want to be with Itachi now. He knew that Itachi hated him. He must've though that Sasuke was a freak. However, even though Sasuke wanted to get away from Itachi, he didn't make it very far. After a few moments of running, he fell on the ground. He didn't feel like picking himself up. He just laid on the floor. He hid his face into his palms and let the tears fall.

"Sasuke" said Itachi, when he found Sasuke on the lying on the floor.

"Let's go home" said Sasuke and quickly got up. He didn't even bother hiding the tears in front of Itachi.

"We need to talk" said Itachi.

"Why?" asked Sasuke, who was pretending not to know anything.

"Don't pretend to be stupid, Sasuke. I know that you've bee avoiding me for quite a while now. And I miss you. You know, I miss you being my little brother" said Itachi gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Sasuke and started talking towards Itachi's car.

"Sasuke… Did I do something wrong?" asked Itachi, when they were both sitting inside of the car.

"No"

"Then why are you-"

"Let's go home, Itachi" said Sasuke, who was now really annoyed.

"Why did you start crying when we kissed?" asked Itachi.

"I-I didn't-" said Sasuke and looked at the floor. He didn't want to talk about that kiss with Itachi. It only made him feel sad, because he knew that Itachi was disgusted by him. Who wouldn't be? He liked his brother! Even Sasuke himself knew that he was sick.

"Sasuke, look at me when I'm talking to you" said Itachi.

All that Sasuke could do was to shake his head.

"Please" said Itachi with an almost desperate voice.

"I can't" said Sasuke.

"Why not?"

"Because… I-I'm sick Itachi"

"What? What's wrong? Is it something serious?"

Sasuke knew that Itachi misunderstood his answer. He slowly lifted his head and he looked at Itachi. Itachi was so worried by now that it broke Sasuke's heart.

"No. Not sick like that. I'm a freak" tried Sasuke again.

"No you aren't. Do you mean because of that kiss? Don't worry, you are drunk. Plus it's only a game. I don't think that you are a freak" said Itachi, who calmed down a little bit.

"Just forget it" said Sasuke.

"What happened? You can tell me, you know you can, Sasuke" said Itachi.

"I can't tell you. If I do, you will hate me" said Sasuke.

"I won't"

"Look, lets go home. I'm going to tell you at home. I can't do this here. Please?"

Itachi let out a loud sigh and nodded.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him into his room. Then Itachi locked the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Now, we will talk" said Itachi and then sat on the bed.

"I can't tell you. If I do, you will hate me"

"I could never hate you, Sasuke" said Itachi slowly.

Sasuke looked at Itachi. Sasuke knew that Itachi meant those words. But he was afraid that things would change if he told him the truth. Sasuke decided that it was time to confess everything to Itachi, because he didn't know how much time he could pretend to be okay and avoid Itachi. Sasuke took a deep breath as he tried to calm his heart down.

"I like you Itachi" said Sasuke quietly.

As Sasuke's words left his mouth Itachi's eyes were wide opened. But he didn't judge Sasuke. Itachi then quickly recovered and smiled. Itachi was happy.

"Okay" said Itachi.

"Okay?" asked Sasuke, puzzled.

"I don't think that you are a freak. If you are a freak for liking me, then I'm a freak for liking you" said Itachi and smiled.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke.

"I like you, Sasuke" simply said Itachi and smiled. Then he stood up, took his little brothers hand into his and led him to the bed. Then they both sat down onto the bed,

"Really?"

Itachi chuckled and then he nodded. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Sasuke was so happy at that moment, so he smiled. Sasuke smiled and then he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and hugged him really tight.

"So you liked the kiss?" asked Sasuke.

"I loved it" whispered Itachi into Sasuke's ear and then he continued: "If you want, we can continue the kissing right now"

Sasuke blushed. He wanted to taste Itachi's lips again. He wanted that Itachi was touching him again, holding him. Because of that, Sasuke nodded. Itachi smirked and quickly pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke returned Itachi the kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth again. Itachi didn't waste any time and he quickly pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He gently bit Sasuke's tongue. As soon as that happened, Sasuke let out a loud moan. Itachi smiled. He was really pleased with himself.

They Itachi put his hand underneath Sasuke's shirt. He started lifting it up. As the cold air welcomed Sasuke's naked skin, Sasuke let out a loud breath. Itachi smirked again and then he placed his lips onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's body was perfect. It wasn't too skinny or too muscular. Itachi then gently sucked on Sasuke's hard nipple. As Itachi did that Sasuke let out a loud moan.

"You are really loud aren't you" commented Itachi.

"Shut up" said Sasuke, because Itachi's comments made him even more embarrassed.

"And really sensitive too" said Itachi.

Itachi then took Sasuke's shirt off and started kissing Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke buried his fingers into Itachi's long hair. He loved what Itachi was doing to him. It felt like magic. Itachi then started kissing his chest again. Itachi then stopped kissing Sasuke or a few seconds and quickly took his shirt off too. Then he gently grabbed Sasuke's arm and put Sasuke's hand onto his chest.

"Here, you touch me too" said Itachi.

Sasuke slowly started touching Itachi's bare chest. It was perfect. Itachi then started kissing Sasuke's chest again. Itachi's mouth started traveling lower and lower. Sasuke could feel that there was a comfortable warmth gathering in his lower part of his stomach.

Itachi then stopped kissing Sasuke. Itachi put his hand onto Sasuke's hard member. Even though Sasuke was still wearing his jeans, Itachi felt how hard Sasuke was. When Itachi's hand touched Sasuke's cock, Sasuke let out a loud moan. Itachi kept touching that part for a few more minutes and then he finally took Sasuke's jeans and boxers off. Sasuke then slowly wrapped his slender fingers around Sasuke's cock and started slowly pumping it.

Sasuke's moans were growing louder and louder. Sasuke's moans were heaven for Itachi's ears. Itachi couldn't believe how sensitive Sasuke was. Sasuke was feeling absolutely amazing. He knew that if his brother would keep doing what he was doing, this wouldn't last long.

"I-Itachi, I'm going to-" said Sasuke. As soon Sasuke said those words, Itachi removed his fingers.

"Not yet" said Itachi and smiled.

"You're mean" said Sasuke and closed his eyes.

"I know" said Itachi and kissed Sasuke's nose.

Itachi then took something from the table. It was a small bottle and a gel-like substance was in it.

"What's this?" asked Sasuke.

"Something that is going to make this a little less painful" said Itachi and chuckled at how cute his little brother was at this moment.

Itachi then put the substance from the bottle on his fingers and he gently pushed one finger into Sasuke.

"W-What are y-you-?" asked Sasuke, who was now feeling really weird. It didn't hurt too much, but it felt a bit weird.

"Dos it hurt?"

"N-No"

"If it does, tell me, okay? I don't want to hurt you" gently said Itachi.

Sasuke nodded. Itachi then pushed another finger into Sasuke. This time it hurt Sasuke a bit, but after a few seconds the pain went away. After a few more pushes, Itachi did something amazing with their fingers. Sasuke moaned loudly.

"Do that again" moaned Sasuke.

Itachi smirked and said: "I guess you're ready"

Itachi then removed his jeans and gently pushed his cock into Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't ready for what was coming, so the sharp pain surprised him.

"It hurts" said Sasuke.

"Oh, shit. God, I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I-I"

"Don't pull in out yet" said Sasuke and kissed Itachi.

Itachi nodded and started slowly thrusting. Sasuke tried to relax and after a few more thrusts the pain turned into pleasure.

"Oh god, Itachi. More" said Sasuke.

Itachi obeyed Sasuke's commands and his thrusts became faster.

"I'm going to come" said Sasuke.

"M-Me too" said Itachi.

After a few more thrusts, both of them came.

"This was amazing" said Itachi.

Sasuke nodded and put his head onto Itachi's chest.

"I love you" said Itachi.

"I love you too" said Sasuke and kissed Itachi.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked the fic. Please do tell me what do you think.


End file.
